Dancing
by SassyKinglet21
Summary: An eventful day of teaching the waltz leads to something more...


**A/N: This Fic is Dedicated to Sela McGrane (Formerly known as MegaNerdAlert) Who gave me a wonderful prompt and CherriiMarina for being my awesome Beta.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling I just like to play with her characters. I own nothing.**

It was twelve years after the war when Hermione decided to accept Minerva's offer to come teach at Hogwarts. The Headmistress had been begging her for years to join her staff, but it just never seemed like the right time to Hermione. Seven months ago, she decided it was not only what she wanted, but also what she needed. So she packed up her small flat, signed her contract, and moved back to Hogwarts. She was now the professor of Potions and Head of Gryffindor house and she loved every minute of it... well, almost every minute of it.

She was currently in the Great Hall trying to teach sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins how to waltz and it was not quite going as planned. When Minerva had announced at last month's staff meeting that there was to be a Yule ball held for the fifteenth anniversary of the last TriWizard Tournament, Hermione had gladly volunteered to teach the waltz – a decision she was quickly regretting. This was only the second class and already her feet were screaming from being stepped on too many times to count.

"No Mr. Fincher, you lead with your left foot," Hermione said as the Gryffindor stepped on her foot yet again.

"I- I'm sorry, Professor. I really am trying," he apologized. He reminded Hermione so much of Neville. Ah-ha! Perhaps Neville could give the boy some pointers. She would speak to him about it later. The next boy to dance with Hermione was a Slytherin.

"Okay, Mr. Buchanan. Place your hand on my waist and start with your left foot." It took mere moments for Hermione to realize the boy already knew how to waltz. She let him lead her around the other dancing couples, enjoying the break from having her feet stomped on. The moment came to an abrupt halt, however, when the hand around her slipped from her waist and grabbed a handful of her backside. She pushed the young man away and fought hard to resist the urge to slap him.

"Detention Mr. Buchanan." He continued to smirk until she added, "With the Headmistress." She tried not to grin gleefully as the boy paled slightly.

"Class dismissed!" She announced as she stormed out of the Hall heading straight for Minerva's office. She almost yelled the password at the gargoyle who had the good sense to move quickly out of the way. She rushed up the stairs and burst into Minerva's office without even knocking.

"Seven! I had to give SEVEN boys detention!" She growled out through gritted teeth. Minerva looked up from where she lay on the sofa and smiled broadly.

"Hermione! What a pleasant surprise!" She stood up quickly only to wobble and fall back into the sofa. Hermione raised an eyebrow in a very McGonagall-like fashion at the almost empty bottle of fire whiskey on the table.

Hermione couldn't help smirking. "Been drinking a bit have we?"

Minerva grinned. "Just a wee bit. Wait, why are you here?" she asked with a confused expression. Hermione's face fell again as she was reminded of the day's events. 

"I don't know if I can keep teaching the dancing classes!" Hermione said as she started pacing back and forth. "Those boys are intolerable! Seven! Seven times I had to give out detention!"

"Whatever for?" Minerva asked. "Please stop pacing, Hermione. You're making me dizzy," she murmured.

Hermione flopped into a chair. "For grabbing my ass while I was dancing with them! I mean really? How could they have possibly thought I would just let them grope me like that without any kind of punishment?"

Minerva smirked. "Well you can hardly blame them for that, Hermione. Look at you...Young, beautiful, brilliant. I can't say that I blame them for groping. I know I would if the opportunity ever arose." Hermione looked up suddenly at that. Did Minerva just say...? Minerva suddenly felt quite sober as she realized what she had let slip. Years of sweeping her feelings for the younger woman under the rug wasted in just one saucy comment. She tried to think of a way out but the words just refused to form. So she just went with it – after all, in for a knut, in for a galleon. She slowly stood and took the two steps that lay between them and offered her hand to Hermione.

"Dance with me?" She asked softly. Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be pulled into Minerva's arms. They swayed softly to an unheard tune, both delighting in the feeling of being in the other one's arms. It wasn't long before hands began to wander and soft kisses blazed delicious trails of fire over collarbones and jawlines. As their lips met, gentle exploration became a passion filled duel, tongues battling for control and soft hands becoming forceful. The cinnamon taste of the fire whiskey on Minerva's tongue was as intoxicating to Hermione as the alcohol had been to Minerva. They parted when the need for air became too much.

"Minerva?" Hermione panted. "Take me to bed..."

Minerva searched her face for a sliver of doubt but there was only desire, and maybe something more. She gently kissed Hermione once then led her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Hermione moved past her into the room when Minerva lingered at the door. "Are you sure, Hermione?" she asked. "Because once I have you... I'll never let you go. You'll be mine." Hermione shivered at the possessive tone. She silently untied her robes and let them fall. Minerva's mouth watered at the curves revealed to her hungry gaze.

Hermione slowly continued to undress until she stood bare in front of her soon to be lover. "I'm sure, Minerva," she said softly, and that was all Minerva needed. She shed her clothes quickly as she crossed the room. Hermione pulled her onto the bed, quickly straddling her and pinning her arms down.

Minerva grinned at Hermione's forcefulness. "Randy are we?" She cooed.

"Mmhmmm." She murmured as she kissed down Minerva's chest. Minerva gasped as Hermione paused momentarily to tease a taut nipple before continuing her downward journey. Teasing kisses and playful nips drew gasps and moans as she traveled down to the throbbing center of the woman beneath her.

Minerva hissed sharply at the first long stroke of Hermione's tongue against her slick folds. Hermione teased her engorged pearl, driving her closer and closer to the edge with every flick of the talented muscle.

"Oh God yes," Minerva moaned as Hermione slipped two fingers into her silken core. Hermione set a steady rhythm with both her fingers and her tongue and it drove Minerva quickly to her release.

"Fuck! Hermione!" She cried out as her internal muscles clenched Hermione's wicked fingers. Hermione grinned as she watched Minerva's orgasm course through her writhing body. As the tremors eased she withdrew her soaked fingers eliciting another moan from Minerva.

Hermione crawled up Minerva, kissing the salty flesh beneath her. Minerva suddenly growled and flipped Hermione over, reversing their positions. She kissed Hermione hard, her tongue forcing its way into Hermione's parted lips. Hermione groaned as Minerva's nails raked down her sides leaving red trails in their wake.

"Minerva... please," Hermione begged as Minerva's fingers teased her dripping sex. Minerva reveled in the power she held over the young witch. A simple stroke had her begging for more and who was Minerva to deny her. Hermione gasped when Minerva's two fingers slid deep inside her molten core.

"Yes, Minerva more! Fuck me!" She demanded. Minerva once again could not deny the pleading woman beneath her and quickened her pace until Hermione was screaming out her name.

The next morning Minerva walked gleefully into her office. She sat behind her desk with a face as cold as steel and addressed the seven terrified faces in front of her.

"Good morning! Shall we begin?"

The End.

**Please Review!**


End file.
